


Well, I've Never. . .

by inna_chy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Not entirely evil Malfoys, Not even pretending to be canon compliant, Party Games, Potter Place Winter 2007 Prompt Challenge, Ron is a moron, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, maybe a little plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inna_chy/pseuds/inna_chy
Summary: A party at Number twelve Grimmauld Place goes awry for Hermione till Severus and Lucius step in with a special game of dice.Originally written back in the day for the Potter Place Winter 2007 Prompt Challenge #13.
Kudos: 10





	Well, I've Never. . .

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe belongs to J. K. Rowling, I make no money from this and have the student loan balances to prove it. Just think of it as intellectual Barbie dolls for grown-ups, only better. Also, the concept for drinking game in the story is loosely based on the real life game called 'I've Never' by INI LLC, though I took liberties with the questions and a few of the rules.

Author's Note: I can not thank Southern Witch enough for beta reading this and giving me a bit of wiggle room on the prompt. It was intimidating enough as a virgin author without jumping directly into a PWP. Thank you for all your help and patience.

Author's Note 2.0: This is a repost from way back in the day. My intention is to not only post the story here but to finally finish it.

* * *

"Please, Hermione? You've got to play!" Ron begged as he piled his plate full of the finger food laid out on the sideboard of sitting room. For the fourth anniversary of Voldemort's downfall, the members of the Order decided to skip the Ministry's fanfare and celebrate at Grimmauld Place in peace. "It isn't like there's anything we don't know already. Besides, we need another girl."

"Come on, Hermione. It won't be that bad," Neville cajoled, quickly being met by a chorus of agreement.

Hermione pursed her lips in displeasure and looked at the group of people preparing to play some kind of drinking game with a deck of cards. Lupin and Tonks, Harry and Ginny, Neville and Luna, Draco and Susan, and Ron waited anxiously for her answer, not one of them realizing the natural pairing off of couples left her informally paired with Ron. "Why can't you pick a civilized game to play? Perhaps a round of twenty questions or I Spy..."

A mirthless snort sounded from the far corner where Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy sat, having procured a bottle of good scotch and a complete chess set. "If Miss Granger is so insistent on entertaining herself with a more chaste game, by all means, let her run along. I'm sure the older members will have begun a suitably sedate game of something or another that appeals to such Victorian morals." Malfoy sneered as the others in the room snickered at Hermione's embarrassed flush.

"Victorian morals have nothing to do with it. I just don't... don't care for strong spirits," she lied, dropping her eyes to the glass of wine clutched tightly in her hand. Since Voldemort had killed Narcissa as punishment for one of Bellatrix's mistakes over a half decade before, resulting in Lucius and Draco defecting to the light, Hermione had difficulty hating either one of them, though it had taken almost two full years before she could release the tightly held antipathy and another year of working closely together before she could call them friends.

"Then just take a drink of whatever that is, instead of a shot," Harry said with a dismissive wave. "This is supposed to be an enjoyable evening where everyone can let their hair down, not a night to act like a wet rag."

"Fine, but you'll have to tell me the rules," she relented, immediately regretting the situation as she took a seat between Ron and Remus.

"Here it is, then," Tonks began. "When it's your turn you draw a card and read what it says to the group. If the rest think it's true, they turn their own card so the blue side is up. If they think it's false, they turn the red side up. After everyone has picked, you tell us the answer, and everyone that got it wrong takes a drink."

"How do you know it's the truth though?" Hermione asked.

"If someone challenges the validity of an answer, you simply show the group the little box under the question. It'll turn either red or blue, so it's indisputable. Now, if the person is wrong when they challenge you, you can give them some kind of silly or embarrassing task. If the person is right, and you lied, then you have to tell the circumstances," Lupin explained.

"Circumstances?"

"Who, what, when, where, how... that kind of thing," Susan said. "Now, who's going to start?"

"Since this is the first time Hermione has played, why don't we let her go first?" Draco asked. In all honesty, he felt a bit bad for her, knowing full well that by the end of the night her closest friends were likely to be rudely disillusioned regarding the true nature of the resident bookworm. That wasn't to say, of course, that he would find it any less entertaining.

With a nervous glance around the haphazard circle they had formed, Hermione drew the first card and sighed in relief. "I've never ever... had sex in a hot spring," she read, unsurprised when everyone but Tonks and Draco flipped their cards to blue. "No, I've not ever had sex in a hot spring."

"Of course you haven't," Ron tossed in. "Don't know what those two were thinking."

Hermione simply bit her tongue and handed the deck to Remus. It wouldn't do anyone any good to point out that it was a hot tub. "I've never ever... shagged on the first date." A few people in the group looked at him appraisingly before flipping their cards to blue. "No, I've never shagged on the first date."

One by one they worked their way around the circle, the answers split nearly fifty-fifty, until it came back to Hermione. "I've never ever... lied about being a virgin," she read quietly, forcing herself to remain calm. Oddly enough, all the women and Draco turned their cards to red while the remaining men flipped theirs to blue.

"All you reds might as well take a drink so we can move on," Ron gaffed.

"I have too lied about that!" Hermione snapped before she could catch herself.

"You don't have to pretend to be experienced, Hermione. We all know how it is," he countered.

"How it is?" she asked quietly. "How it is? Explain to me, Ron, exactly how is it?"

"You know... you're you! You're pretty and all, but it's not like you have men falling at your feet. You wouldn't need to lie about that."

"Just show him your card, Hermione," Tonks said. "With any luck that'll shut him up before you turn him into an eunuch."

For a long moment after Hermione proved herself, Ron stared questioningly at the card. "Who wanted to shag you?"

"Never mind Ron." She sighed. "It's Remus' turn."

"I've never ever... fallen off a broom," Remus read and waited for the others to turn their cards. "That's a lie. I fell off my broom constantly the first year. Everyone does at some point or another."

Everyone began to relax as the round smoothed out, people choosing to ignore Ron's lack of judgment, until Draco drew his card. "I've never ever... had fantasies about someone of the same sex."

Hermione waited till everyone had answered to flip her card to red, smiling at the young man's blush till Ron opened his mouth. "Hermione, you have your card on the wrong color. If it's not true, then that would make Malfoy a poofter."

"No, Ron, that would make him a naturally curious human being. Now please stop being a prat," she snapped before returning her attention to the now greatly embarrassed wizard. "So, who's drinking? The majority or the minority?"

"Majority," Draco replied, thrusting his chin up in the air. He would not allow himself to be ashamed simply because Ron Weasley said so. "It's a lie. Your turn, Susan."

An uneasy silence settled over the group as Susan took her turn and handed the cards to Ron. "I've never ever... cheated on a girlfriend." Remus, Tonks, Ginny, and Susan flipped their cards to blue while the rest of the group immediately set theirs to red. "It's true," he responded far too casually.

"Prove it," Neville said, his inflection carrying more anger and disdain than intended.

"I've never cheated!" he shouted, trying to read the expression on Hermione's face through the alcoholic haze.

"Just get over yourself, you great git!" Hermione snapped. "After seven years sharing a dorm room with her, I bloody well know what her perfume smells like, and you came to me reeking of her with a love bite the size of a small pygmy puff. I'm not stupid! Now give me the damned cards so this game can die a quick and painless death." Without further comment, she snatched the deck of cards out of his hand and flipped the top one.

"I've never ever... faked an orgasm," she read with a slight cringe. Once everyone had decided on their answer, Hermione shook her head. "It's a lie."

"Who else have you slept with?" Ron raged as he turned toward Hermione. After all, if he had to live with the shame of being outed, she could too.

"That's none of your business, Ron. You aren't my boyfriend, you aren't my brother, and if you keep it up, you won't be my friend!"

"I want to know who else you've slept with! Or were they so bad that you won't admit it? Tell me. Was it that Ravenclaw? Or did you find yourself some Muggle shag buddy over the summer."

"My 'Muggle shag buddy' was far better than you were! At least he always finished what he started," she countered, still too angry to register what she was saying. "Hell, if it weren't for him, our first time would have put me off sex for life!"

"What do you mean put you off sex. You were a virgin... a frigid virgin to boot!"

"Frigid? Perhaps if you included something in the foreplay besides rubbing your crotch all over a girl's thigh and using her breasts as squeeze balls, you'd get a better response! As it is, there is no possible way you can expect a girl to not fake it if you don't work on your endurance! Three weak thrusts and ejaculating all over her leg isn't how you make her orgasm," she stormed, getting to her feet. "And as far as my being a virgin goes... pshaw! Between going on about 'loose morals' and my lack of charm, the only answer you wanted to hear was that you were my first, you bloody hypocrite!"

"Stop talking like you know about sex!" Ron thundered, drunkenly stumbling up to his feet. "You're just lying so they don't find out how pathetically bland you really are. We already know that you're not into sex and stuff. Not that it's a big deal since no one's interested in you anyways. We know that so just stop lying, 'Mione."

Hermione suddenly became very aware of the attention their argument had caused, but when her gaze fell to the deck of cards clutched tightly in her hand, she mentally shrugged. Perhaps she could shock everyone out of their condescending attitudes about her love life. "Just because you can't find value in the things I like does not mean that I'm a walking reference book destined for the nunnery. I have fantasies, I have things I want to try, and with the right partner, I enjoy sex. I'm sorry that's so hard for you to understand, but really..."

"Prove it." Ron sneered.

"Pardon?"

"Prove it... You're still holding the deck of cards... Prove it."

"Ron," Remus said as he stood and tried to gently stop the drunken fool before someone hexed him, "she doesn't need to prove anything."

"Yes, she does. She said it was my fault it was bad, and it wasn't! I've seen dead fish more responsive than her, and I won't take the blame simply because she wants me to. Everyone knows she's not much to look at, and she'll never be right for a wife, but she's pretending that she isn't some prude, and it isn't fair!" he hollered before Remus could clamp his hand over the younger wizard's mouth.

Looking at the cards clutched tightly in her hand, she pursed her lips in thought before tossing the game pieces to the floor. "No, Ron, I will not debase myself any further simply so you can attempt to salvage what's left of your pride. I won't... not for you. Now, if everyone will excuse me, I've had enough games for the evening. Goodnight."

Once the sitting room door had closed, the remaining players, with the exception of Luna, Tonks, and Draco, exchanged surprised looks.

"You know, for someone who took Divination, you are awfully dense," Luna serenely informed Ron.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked, unsure how to react to the evening's revelations.

"Because," Draco said with a put upon air, "Virgos are notoriously passionate in their chosen pursuits, and anyone who thinks she wouldn't chose to pursue her sexuality is an idiot."

* * *

Hermione sequestered herself in the third floor library, taking her normal spot at the end of the table. In all reality, the small room was nothing more glamorous than a converted bedroom with restricted texts, but it had quickly became a favorite while doing work for the Order. Bracing her head in her left hand, she absently began rolling a couple of dice someone had left out. Hurting Ron had never been her intention, and she had truly tried to be honest with him when they were together, but in the end it was simply easier to fib.

A quarter hour later, the door swung open enough for Severus and Lucius to enter, neither man garnering her attention till Severus leaned down and clamped his hand over the two dice Hermione was reaching for.

"He is a blind fool," he murmured. "If you take what he says to heart, you will be, too."

"Is he, though?" she asked, her features pinched. "Severus, you know as well as I do how long it's been since I've had an honest to god date!"

"Well, I would hope so, given that you have squandered the last few years on an apprenticeship at Hogwarts. Wrinkled up old prunes and half developed adolescents are hardly conducive to an active social life," Lucius huffed as he sat on her other side across from Severus. "Though I am rather curious on how you ever convinced the boy you were a virgin."

"I told him that my hymen was ruptured in a broom accident." She shrugged. "Any doubt he may have had was quickly forgotten in the face of an anatomy lesson."

Lucius laughed loud and hard while Severus smirked at the table. "Popped while riding a broom... Yet another example as to why Mr Weasley is not worth your time."

"You're right. It's simply frustrating. There was so much I had wanted to try by now, and I've not gotten the chance."

"Perhaps you would be interested in another game to help take your mind off things?" Severus asked as he tightened his fist around the dice and momentarily closed his eyes in concentration before standing to pour himself a finger of brandy from the small liquor cabinet in the corner. "Admittedly, it does draw upon one's more base desires, but I guarantee you'll find it far more... satisfying... than the other forms of entertainment available this evening."

"A game?" she asked, looking curiously between the two men. "What kind of game?"

Hermione startled slightly as Severus stopped behind her and slowly dragged the end of his index finger down her arm, across the tender skin of her inner elbow, and stopped to hover over her open palm. "A game," he drawled quietly next to her ear, "of dice." Without another word he dropped the two dice in her hand, the dark green letters showing boldly against the oversized silver cubes.

"How... How would one play?" she stumbled, the words lick and genitalia taunting her while a small thrill raced down her spin. It had really been far too long. "I mean, it... with three... how... I'd hate for someone to be left out since three's an odd number and all."

"It is a rather simple process, really. When it is Severus' turn, you will perform what he rolls. The same holds true for whatever I roll. Anything you roll will be performed by both Severus and myself. There is a ninety-second time limit from the start of the action rolled, but even without it, I doubt anyone will be neglected. Now, who shall be first?" Lucius asked as he conjured a small timer.

"Hermione has the dice. She may as well begin."

Taking a deep breath, she gave the pieces a small toss, half afraid to see what they landed on.

"Kiss and a Wild," Severus said as he perched on the table and pulled her up to meet him. Brushing back a lock of unruly curls, he followed the smooth line of her jaw down her throat where the light blouse was hanging open to the third button. "That means that we each have a minute and a half to kiss you any way we desire on any part of your body."

The words were quickly blotted out when he placed the first reverent kiss on her moist lips. Lucius leaned back in his chair and watched with unadulterated fascination as one of his oldest friends stoked the young woman's desires before trailing open-mouthed kisses down the taut cord of her neck and over her collarbone. "You taste like no other," he murmured while nosing at the pale bit of lace on her bra strap, but before she could reply, a timer emitted half a dozen small squeaks.

"Turn around, my dear," Lucius commanded as he gave her left hip a push and crashed into the front of her body, roughly pinning her between the two wizards. Where Severus had taken the time for seduction, Lucius had rushed in to conquer, his tongue plundering her mouth as his hands went immediately to the buttons of her shirt.

When the blond wizard finally left her mouth to scatter kisses down her shoulder and across the top edge of her bra, Hermione sighed and leaned heavily onto Severus' seated form, her head rolled back onto his shoulder in a way that caused each small moan and hitched sigh to wash across his neck.

Far too soon the timer sounded, and Lucius immediately stepped back, Hermione groaning in disappointment as Severus gently pushed her to her feet and picked up the abandoned dice. With a quick shake of his hand, he dropped the bits of wood to the table where they gave the next command. "Lick nipples," he read before turning to Lucius with a raised brow. "Do we include disrobing in the allotted time or wait until the revealing to turn the timer?"

"Ninety seconds from the beginning of the action rolled. Go right on ahead, Hermione, and I'll turn the timer."

"Alright," she breathed. Never before in her admittedly limited experience had three minutes of kissing left her feeling so wanton. With a trembling hand she reached up and brushed Severus' hair back before trailing her cool fingers down the back of his neck and around the top of his collar. A wicked smirk played at the corner of her mouth as she mumbled a spell and slid her finger down the row of buttons on his robe, each one freeing itself in her wake. Piece by piece she trailed her finger down his clothing till robes, vest, and shirt hung open. "You wear entirely too many layers, Severus," she breathed as she pushed the offending garments off his shoulders, allowing them to hang loosely from his elbow, the buttons at the cuff conveniently forgotten.

Both Severus and Lucius watched with hooded eyes as Hermione moistened her lips and dipped her head, drawing a wide wet path over one pebbled nipple while her right hand slid up his side, seeking out its twin. For the first few moments, she tentatively explored the lightly haired chest in front of her before letting go of the last of her inhibitions. For the first time in her life, she had not one, but two, attractive, well built, experienced men at her disposal, and she was not about to waste it. For nearly a full minute, she doggedly applied herself to the task at hand, her fingers fairly flying over Severus' body in an attempt to ignite every nerve between shoulder and belt as she tormented his painfully hard nipples with lips, teeth, and tongue, taking great pride in his small squirms and jolts.

Again the timer interrupted, and Hermione stepped back, a smile lighting her face as she took in Severus' ragged breathing and flushed skin. Before either could comment, Lucius snatched the dice and gave them an impatient toss, smirking at the next task.

With a flick of his wand, the fine clothes he had worn fell away from his body and appeared neatly folded on an end table in the corner. "I never have been good at delaying gratification." He smirked as Hermione looked at his very naked, very aroused form in surprise, her nervousness returning ten fold.

"Oh my," she mumbled, unconsciously taking a step back.

"It doesn't bite, I assure you," Severus said, the confusion evident on both wizard's faces.

"I know, it's just... Ron was my last and before him... Well, it isn't like we were prudish, and we did experiment a little bit, but... I... Perhaps Ron was right and I am a cold fish," she rambled. Gods above, she hadn't wanted to ruin this, but the thought of facing them after a poor performance was unbearable. Failure was failure, be it books or flesh.

"If you wish to stop, we will," Lucius said evenly. "However, we only ask that you stop because you are uncomfortable and not because some idiot wished to save his ego by maligning you."

"Perhaps going a bit slower would help," Severus suggested when he noticed Hermione begin to chew on her lip, a sure sign of indecision. "We can have a glass of wine in front of the fire while you tell us what your concern truly is."

"Wine would be good." She nodded, quickly moving to light the hearth and cast a few cleaning and cushioning charms on the old rug between the sofa and fire.

The two men gave her a few moments to fuss with things and calm herself before they joined her, Severus having abandoned his robes, shirts and footwear while Lucius had donned his half buttoned britches. Hermione took a long drink of the bittersweet brew and glanced down to where Severus and Lucius sprawled on the floor, the dark-haired man stretched out on his side while the blond sat with one arm dangling loosely over his bent knee.

"I didn't mean to be such a stick in the mud," she murmured as she dropped down to sit between them, her skirt tucked demurely over her knees.

"We had expected far more talk upon our arrival." Severus shrugged. "Now, are you going to tell us what exactly occurred in that overactive brain of yours?"

"I couldn't stand it if I wasn't good enough for you. Josh was pleased enough with a simple shag in unique places, and you can very well gather how it worked out with Ron," she admitted. "Granted, I'm not a virgin, but I'm not exactly practiced in some of the more... practical applications either. It was all very... adolescent, and this... well, this is not."

"Then we shall teach you," Lucius replied simply. "You are an attractive woman, and your innocent charm only adds to that."

"What if it goes pear shaped on us, though? Severus and I work together, and the three of us are still thrown together for Order business. On top of which, I would hate to lose our friendship over a night of sex."

"You will not disappoint, and even if that were to happen, it would not affect our relationship outside these walls. I dare say that any future undercurrents will be more lust based than shame based," Severus supplied. Hermione ran her finger along the edge of the wine glass as she thought about their points. "How would you like to continue?"

"It was Lucius' turn, I believe," she said shyly while setting the glass aside and crawling toward the man in question, the loose knee length skirt framing her posterior. Very gently, she trailed her finger down the light treasure line, momentarily hesitating before opening the placard to release him.

"Help him take them off," Severus commanded as his hand trailed over her hip. It took a few moments of awkward adjusting to dispose of the offending garment, but as soon as she had tossed it to the side, Severus moved to kneel behind her, holding her tightly in the cradle of his body, and began to lecture in his best classroom voice, giving Lucius time to kneel within easy reach. "Now, it is very important to follow my instruction, Miss Granger. Too little pressure at the wrong time will quickly become a frustration, and too much pressure on the wrong area will result in an unpleasant pain. Another key point to remember about manual stimulation is the sensitivity of the sac. It must not be left out. Now, keep the grip firm and mind your nails."

Unconsciously licking her lips, Hermione let the sensations wash over her: the mingled scents of sandalwood, Dracaena resin, sage, and something else pleasantly dark, the way the wizards' warm breaths moistened her neck and ear, the feel of Severus' right hand sliding up to tease the underside of her breast while his left inched across her abdomen and held her snug against his erection, the lust induced flush creeping up Lucius' pale chest and the expectant twitch of his hip as she wrapped her hand around him.

"Beautiful," he whispered, giving a slight thrust to encourage her movements.

After a few more strokes, she felt Severus' fingers move from breast to shoulder and then down until he cupped her small hand in his larger one. "This too can be a subtle art ' a way of bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. Now follow the lead," he began lecturing again, lacing his fingers between her own. "One must explore the nuances of the person, noting which sensations disrupt the easy flow of ecstasy and which exalts Eros himself."

With slow, purposeful movements he directed Hermione's fingertips up the thick cording to tease at Lucius' glans before sliding back down to gently caress and tug the heavy balls. Lucius groaned and leaned in closer, bracing himself against the two shoulders and pressing his cheek against Hermione's temple.

"Once you have sufficiently piqued the person's desire, it is time to forego subtlety and take the matter firmly in hand," he drawled, redirecting Hermione's fingers to encircle the top portion of the shaft, her forefinger resting close enough to engage the sensitive ridge with each stroke. "Please remember that despite the copious amounts of pre-ejaculate that the person may have emitted by this point, there is still not enough to sufficiently lubricate the skin. Until you have either applied the necessary substance or wetted him with your mouth, it would be wise to limit your movements, as so." As his right hand continued to guide her, he used his left to pull her other hand free off Lucius' hip. "Now that you have a his cock, try playing with his hair or balls... Use your imagination and watch for his cues, but first, kiss him."

Lucius didn't wait to claim Hermione's mouth, pressing his body closer even as Severus slid his hands back and dropped his own lips to her arched neck. A groan was quickly answered with a moan, though from whom no one cared, before the timer issued a loud squeak.

"Now then, do you still believe we will be disappointed?" Lucius whispered as he nipped her ear and regretfully removed her hands from his body.

"Gods, I hope not," she panted, trying to ignore the sudden moisture pulling at her pubic hair. The sensation was an odd combination of tickle and itch, though she couldn't guarantee that it was the wetness and not the throb between her legs that was causing the discomfort.

"All in good time, my dear," Severus drawled as he held the dice in front of her. "It is your turn after all."

Hermione bit her lip and dropped the proffered dice onto the carpet, her breath catching at the task assigned.

"Brilliant!" Lucius grinned. "What say you, Severus, first or second for sucking on her quim?"

"I believe second shall work nicely." Before Hermione knew what had happened, the dark-haired wizard pulled her to her feet and slid his hands under the edge of her shirt. "Exquisite. Lucius, do come feel this."

With a predatory smirk, Lucius descended on her, quickly grasping her arms and pushed them up and back till they hung around Severus' neck and shoulders. "Hold tight, my dear, we wouldn't want you to fall," he growled, covering her lips with his as he loosened the bottom button of her shirt.

Hermione allowed her head to fall back, her eyes fluttering closed as Lucius left a trail of love bites down her neck and across her chest, meeting up with his hands as the top button slipped through the hole revealing her full breasts encased in a simple satin bra held together with a silver S-shaped clasp. Growling deep in his throat, the blond wizard trailed his fingers over the soft cups, purposely dragging his short nails across the peaked nipple, before continuing down to the waist of her skirt.

"Now, the dilemma I am faced with is this: Do I play coy and simply bury my head beneath your skirt, or do I strip you down to the pelt and let you watch me as I feast?" Lucius asked as he waved away the offending skirt and knickers, sharing a smirk with Severus as Hermione failed to notice anything but Severus' hands undo her bra to mold her naked breasts and Lucius' words fanning her arousal. "There is truly something to be said for modesty, but I think this time I would prefer to be able to see your face. Think about it, Hermione, shirt and bra hanging open, breasts shaking from each shuttered breath as the flush of lust stains your skin... being able to look down and see my face buried between your legs as I suckle your clit and press my fingers deep within you."

Before she could finish processing his words, Lucius plunged his hand between her legs, his middle finger hard against her clit despite the slickness as the remaining fingers massaged the wet, swollen lips. Hermione arched against Severus' arms with enough force to nearly topple them, clawing at his shoulders and neck, her yelp ripped through the relative stillness of Grimmauld Place as her body imploded around her.

For a long moment Hermione hung limply in Severus' arms, her hands rhythmically gripping his abused flesh as she panted. Lucius gently leaned into her, his erection throbbing against her stomach. "Do you feel what you've done to me? To Severus? Do you feel how much we want you?" He waited until she mewled in response before continuing. "I want you to watch as I taste you. Open your eyes."

By the time Lucius had slid down her body and placed the first kiss on the inside of her knee, she had managed to roll her head forwards enough to grant his request. "Oh, gods, please," she whimpered as he draped her right leg over his shoulder and licked a wide path across her inner thigh and onto her mound, stopping just shy of pressing on the bundle of nerves.

"Absolutely perfect," he breathed, allowing the hot air to wash across the sensitive skin as he slowly worked one finger up inside her then another. "And virgin tight, I might add."

"When I allowed you to go first, it was not so I could spend the rest of the evening watching!" Snape hissed. "Get on with it so I may have my turn."

"Always impatient, Severus, though I must admit that I, too, am ready for this particular game to be over," he grumped, but immediately fell to the task at hand. For the next ninety seconds, Hermione clung to the man behind her as the wizard kneeling between her legs nipped, licked, and suckled at the tender flesh, driving her higher and higher as his finger rhythmically pumped against the tight passage until she felt her self drawing deliriously closer to the edge, only to have him pull swiftly away at the first squeak of the timer.

"No," she whined, trying to grind down against anything that would allow her the release.

"Soon, Hermione, very soon," Severus drawled as planted a small kiss on the ticklish patch of skin behind her ear. He lightly dragged his hands up Hermione's sides and cupped her breasts, simultaneously tugging the nipples between his thumb and forefinger before slipping the shirt and bra down her arms and onto the floor. Severus glanced around the room trying to decide where he wanted her when his eyes fell on Lucius. The blond wizard sat sprawled on the small sofa, slowly stroking his erection. Perfect.

Turning her to face him, Severus pulled her snug against his body and lowered his lips to hers, pressing lightly before nipping her bottom lip. He eased her back till she was standing directly in front of Lucius. "It's time to get on with the game," he growled as he broke away. "Now sit down."

Hermione squeaked in surprise as Lucius firmly grabbed her hips and pulled her into his lap, her legs falling to the outside of his own and his erection pressed firmly between their bodies. "Just relax, Hermione, this won't hurt a bit," Lucius said as he leaned them back and spread her legs open with his own. "Severus has always been a bit more visual than I."

"Lucius has simply never learned to appreciate the beauty of nature," Severus countered as he lowered himself to kneel between Hermione's legs. All talk was forgotten as he placed the first kiss upon Hermione's bellybutton, his hands flowing over the gentle swell of her stomach and onto her hips as his mouth fell further down her body. Any plans of fanning her slow burn nearly turned to ash when he glanced up, Hermione's wide brown eyes a picture of wanton innocence as he softly tugged at her pubic hair with his lips. "I can't wait to fuck you," he growled into the wet hairs, tightening the hold on her waist and plunged his face between her legs.

Where Lucius had gone directly to her clit, Severus contented himself at her opening, laving and sucking at the ruffled inner lips while his nose nestled against the hard bundle of nerves and his chin ground against her perineum.

Hermione writhed against the body behind her, desperate to find enough footing to arch into Severus' mouth. 'Please!' she keened, winding one hand tightly into Severus' hair while digging the nails of her other hand into Lucius' shoulder.

'Patience,' the man behind her murmured, his cock caught enticingly in the crevice of her butt cheeks.

When the timer finally sounded, Severus gave one final broad lick and pulled back to look at the woman in front of him, his nose, cheeks and chin glistening in the firelight. 'Have you ever tasted yourself, Hermione? Ever laid in bed, sated, your hand slick with your body's juices, and thought to take the smallest taste?'

'No,' she panted.

Very carefully, so as not to jar her sensitive clit, Severus worked his middle finger into her body, pumping slowly against the hot flesh. 'Taste,' he commanded when he held the well-coated finger to her lips.

Without thought Hermione obeyed, rolling her tongue against the slick, calloused skin before sucking the digit firmly into her mouth. Dragging the finger from her lips, she gave it a small kiss. 'It's sweeter than I thought it would be,' she murmured, casting a demure look at the tented front of his trousers. 'Though I must admit that I was hoping to taste something else tonight.'

'Indeed,' he growled as he rose to his feet. Button by button, he opened the front of his trousers, the turgid flesh barely moving as he kicked the cloth away. 'Taste me,' he said as pulled her head toward his groin.

Hermione leaned forwards, causing Lucius to groan against the change in pressure, and firmly gripped the dark-haired wizard. Severus watched with hooded eyes as Hermione bowed her head and closed her lips firmly around bottom of his glans, her tongue playing across the tip before giving a sharp suck.

'Gods!' he hissed, his hips thrusting forwards before he pulled back out of reach. 'No more games.'

'You're getting slow old man. I'd have thought you'd be ready long before now.' Lucius chuckled.

Severus summoned his wand with an irritated wave of his hand and quickly transfigured the sofa into a wide, armless daybed, the head raised slightly. 'Get comfortable,' he informed the blond wizard as he tugged Hermione to her feet and led her to the foot of the lounge. 'Taste him, Hermione. Show him how hot your mouth is, how soft your tongue is as it bores against his tip.'

A breathless nod was all she could muster as she crawled across the velvet cushions, Lucius opening his legs in invitation. Hermione held him firmly and gently lapped at the red tip before slipping him between her lips. Following his careful guidance, she slowly drew him deeper and deeper into her mouth, her tongue rolling across his glans before sucking him further into the heat.

Lucius watched with amusement as Severus slipped behind her and ran his hands firmly over the soft flesh of her butt and hips, slowly adjusting her stance before leaning over to whisper in her ear. 'Now we get to fuck,' he murmured, one hand lightly pinching a nipple as he thrust against the pliant flesh, his dick dragging across her swollen mons. 'Very, very shortly you are going to be pinned between us, both of us riding you, kissing you, caressing you, until you scream in ecstasy.'

Hermione moaned around Lucius' flesh as she tilted her hips back, opening her center in invitation. Severus braced one arm against the lounge and adjusted his tip to lie at Hermione's entrance. With one quick buck of his hips, he buried himself balls deep in the tight, hot passage.

Lucius quickly pushed Hermione back off his cock and watched, entranced as Severus slowly withdrew before jerking her back over him, her breasts swinging with each rough thrust.

'More...' she begged. 'Please, more...'

'Is she ready?' Lucius panted, dragging his lust-filled gaze up to Severus' face.

'Soon enough,' he panted as he wet his fingers, carefully inserting one, then both, in her small puckered hole. Hermione groaned as he gently prepared her body for the dual invasion and, when she was ready, thrust one last time before pulling out. 'Now,' he said as he gave two flicks of his wand, one to clean his hand and the other to sufficiently lubricate his shaft.

'No,' Hermione whimpered. 'Don't go yet.'

'No one is going anywhere,' Severus soothed as he encouraged her to sit up and lean against his chest. 'We are nowhere near done with you, witch. Look at Lucius. He wants you. He wants to feel your flesh sliding around him. We want to feel your body clenching down on our own. We want to hear you cry out for more.'

'Hermione, come,' Lucius commanded as he pulled her to him.

'Yes,' she breathed, feeling Lucius' cock prod the swollen flesh. With a bit of wiggling, Hermione situated herself and slowly slid down the thick length until she sat heavily against his hipbones. 'Oh, gods.'

'Lean forwards now,' Severus said, giving Lucius a small nod. 'Kiss him, let him taste your lips and feel you slide across his skin.

As soon as she began to move, Lucius quickly grasped her to him, his tongue immediately seeking entrance, and jerked up against her body. Hermione tensed and relaxed in turn, her arousal swirling through her body in search of relief.

Severus edged closer, running his hands over Hermione's back and sides before sliding them down to massage the firm globes of flesh. With his left hand firmly placed on her lower back, he used his right hand to align his cock, his teeth clenched as he pushed the first inch through the resistant flesh.

'Hush. Just relax,' Lucius soothed at her first whimper of pain. 'Relax and let him in. I promise it'll be like nothing you've ever felt before.'

'Hurts.'

'You need to relax, witch,' Severus said, allowing the want and need to infuse his normally silky timber as he rubbed her lower back. 'Once I get past the first bit, it'll get better, but if you say the word, I will stop.'

'No. Keep going,' she panted.

'Take a deep breath and let it out slowly, then. We're nearly there.' It took three attempts before Hermione could draw a breath deep enough to relax the muscles holding Severus hostage, but as soon as they loosened, he pushed his way through, grunting in relief as his glans made it past her sphincter. 'Brilliant.' He sighed, continuing the short, steady thrusts until he was all the way in. 'How are you, Hermione?'

'Ready,' she grunted as her body clamped down in anticipation, her arousal returning in the wake of the pain. Never before had she felt as full or as tight as she did at that moment.

That was all the two wizards needed. During the first few moments, the three moved awkwardly, Severus guiding her hips and thrusts till they established a steady pace, both men delving into her and withdrawing at the same time. With the rhythm established Lucius fisted one hand in Hermione's hair and pulled her lips to his while his other hand sought out her peaked nipples.

'Magnificent,' Severus murmured as he leaned over her writhing, bucking body. With one hand firmly gripping the lounge, the other slithered its way between Hermione's legs until his fingertips slid across her hard clit.

At the first gentle pinch, Hermione groaned and slammed backwards, the feel of Severus hitting the inside of her belly button while Lucius attempted to burst through her cervix pushed her closer to the edge, the feel of hands and lips and skin nearly swallowed her whole till she felt as though she couldn't take a moment more.

'Harder! Now, please, oh, please gods...' she ground out, her body twisting and thrashing in a frantic attempt to have more, to reach that spot.

Severus scooted closer and leaned back onto his heels, his free hand sliding between her breasts to grip her shoulder. On the next stroke Severus jerked her down, impaling her on both cocks as he and Lucius simultaneously thrust up as hard as they could. Hermione let her head fall against Severus' chest as they drove into her over and over, forcing her past the edge. The sheer intensity of her orgasm unfurled a wailing keen that the neighbors were sure to question while her contracting muscles pulled first Severus, then Lucius, with her into the abyss.

With a bit of maneuvering, the two sated wizards managed to lay Hermione between them on the sofa, her right leg tossed possessively over Lucius' hip while Severus spooned her from behind.

'Good?' Lucius panted as he traced the bottom curve of her breast.

'Um hum.' She sighed contentedly as she dropped a sleepy kiss on the shoulder in front of her and laced fingers with Severus.

'Not disappointed, then?' the dark-haired wizard mumbled into her neck.

'Um-umm.'

Before Severus could comment on new ways to quiet her, an angry shout echoed up the stairwell followed by what sounded like a heard of thestrals. 'Lucius, did you not cast the Silencing Spell,' he asked dryly only to receive a non-committal shrug before the other man boldly cupped Hermione's breast.

'I'm telling you, I heard her scream!' Ron barked.

'And I'm telling you, Weasley, you shouldn't be poking your nose where it doesn't belong,' Draco returned.

'He's right, mates. Let's just go back down stairs,' Tonks tried to reason as door after door in third floor hall banged open. 'Hermione's a big girl, and there isn't anyone here who'd hurt her.'

'We just want to make sure she's okay,' Harry huffed as Ron threw open the door on the small library.

'She's fine, Mr Potter. Now if you would be so kind as to close the door on your way out,' Lucius murmured before leaning down to lick a small bead of sweat from Hermione's shoulder.

'But... but you're... Hermione wouldn't ever...' Ron stammered.

'Yes, Hermione would, and magnificently I might add,' Snape purred.

'Well, I did have help.' She sighed. 'Now get out before I hex the lot of you.'

Harry had no more than drawn a breath to protest before Hermione wordlessly summoned her wand and pointed it at the door. 'Out.'

'Told you,' Tonks said as she bodily shoved the group back far enough for Draco to shut the door.

For a long moment the three occupants listened as the upset group headed back downstairs before Lucius broke the silence. 'As wonderful as this has been, I must excuse myself. I will see you next week if we miss one another in the morning. Thank you, my dear,' he said as he lightly kissed Hermione's forehead. 'Severus.' He nodded.

Hermione looked up in confusion as the older man pulled his robe on and collected his clothes, but every time she drew a breath to speak, Snape would poke her lightly in warning.

'He needs time to deal with his guilt,' he explained after the door closed. 'He may have been a right bastard about many things, but he was always emotionally faithful to Narcissa.'

'What do you mean?' she asked as she wiggled around to face him.

'Of all the women he ever sought gratification with, his wife was the only one he cared about. The other relationships were simply about sex.'

'Hasn't he... found a friend since Narcissa died?'

'No, not as such. There's been a tryst or two, but nothing more till tonight.'

'I don't understand.'

'No. No, I wouldn't imagine you do.' He sighed. 'Lucius misses the intimacies he shared with his wife but is hesitant to move on, to 'cheat on her memory' as he puts it. With you, he can allow himself some of the benefits of emotion without the danger of losing his heart.'

'How so?'

'He values your friendship too much to risk losing it. Besides, he's pining after another and refuses to admit it.'

'I see,' she whispered before trying to roll away.

'I doubt you do,' Severus said as he clamped an arm around her middle. 'Even if his heart were free, he wouldn't approach you as a suitor.'

'Yes, well, the whole unworthy Mudblood thing does put a damper on such notions,' she spat, unable to loosen his grip.

'No, he would not approach you until he'd heard you've turned me down.'

'Turned you down for what?'

'For me, you daft bint!' Severus groused as he quickly moved over her, pinning her to the sofa. 'For the past year I've done everything I could think of to get your attention, short of taking you against my sitting room wall.'

'Why ever didn't you say something?'

'What do you think our weekly discussions were for? Or the invitation to use my library? Or always being paired to chaperone Hogsmeade weekends?'

'For friendship, of course.' She scoffed only to have Severus quickly close his expression and try to pull away. 'Now, had you been blunt and simply asked me out, we could have been shagging like nifflers for months already.'

'What are you saying?' he asked cautiously as he gave her an appraising look.

'I'm saying, you prat, that I like you, too.'

'You like me?'

'Of course I do, but perhaps we could finish this conversation later. We are both in need of a shower,' she teased as she squirmed out from between his arms and pulled on his linen shirt, the tails falling to her knees as he looked on incredulously. 'I would much rather spend the rest of the night shagging you silly, but I can't till we're properly washed. Unless... Unless you'd rather not,' she finished shyly.

'Well, I was hoping to finish Popular Potions of the Napoleonic Era, but I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow.' He smirked. 'Go start the bath, and I shall be along shortly.'


End file.
